Pancakes
by tromeros
Summary: Turkey tells Greece to spend time with someone else, so he finds himself at Spain's house. Prussia invites himself in and brings a friend with him.
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer**: Spain, Greece, Prussia, and Canada don't belong to me, they belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. :D

"Spain?"

"What?" Spain replied, yawning.

"My cats are hungry."

"... Feed them?" Antonio was clearly annoyed. Turkey had told Greece to go hang out with someone else. Greece, taking his advice, went with Spain.

"I can't. I left their food at Turkey's." He knew this was a careless mistake, he'd never forget about his cats, but Turkey meant immediately. Why didn't he remind him? He obviously didn't mean to forget their food, but he was being rushed.

"Can they wait until later?" Spain had been woken up and he wasn't happy. He didn't have a problem with Greece, though.

"No, they're hungry. They need their food now."

"What time is it?"

"Um," Heracles said, looking for a clock. "Where's the clock?"

"Over th-," he pointed, but mid sentence, someone interrupted him. The door slammed. A kitten meowed.

"It's okay, kitty," Greece whispered, as he comforted the cat, petting it.

"Who's that?" Spain asked, getting out of bed.

"I d-," Greece began.

"AWESOME IS HERE!" a voice yelled from the darkness.

"Prussia," Spain mumbled, annoyed still. He began to walk out of his room, "I forgot my tomato." He quickly walked back to grab it. Greece stared. He brought a tomato with him while walking around? In his own house? He followed Antonio, carrying one cat, and the rest following him.

"Oh, hey, Spain. Whatcha doin'?" Prussia gleamed. He acted as if he didn't know he was here.

"I _was_ sleeping." He answered.

"Oh, I woke you up?"

"No."

"Then if I didn't who did? You said were sleeping?"

"Greece did. How did you miss the batallón of cats?" he replied, adding a Spanish touch to the sentence.

"I didn't see him. And it's dark. So you didn't answer my question. You answered with what you _were_ doing." He replied, being a smart alec. "Well anyway, I _hope_ you don't mind, I brought a friend over," he said, stepping to his left.

"N-no, cat, stop," Greece reached for one of his cats, which was steadily walking towards Prussia, who had Gilbird sitting on his head.

"Hey watch your cat; I don't want him _near_ Gilbird." Prussia sneered.

"Sorry," Greece sighed, gently grabbing his cat.

"Well anyway, Spain, can we stay? Of course we can. We're making breakfast!" Gilbert grinned.

"Canada?" Spain finally responded to Prussia's friend.

"Y-yes." Canada quietly stated.

"Yeah, and we wanna make breakfast."

"Prussia, what time is it?"

"Um five thirty?"

"It is? Really?"

"Yeah. So can we? We can right? Because we're gonna anyway." Prussia stuck his tongue out, taunting him.

"¡Dios mío! I have to get ready for work!" he exclaimed running off to his room.

"Would you happen to have cat food with you, Canada?" Greece asked.

"No, sorry," he apologized.

"So, Greece, if you keep your cat... s away from Gilbird, you wanna make pancakes with us?" Prussia invited Greece.

"Can cats eat pancakes?" Curiously Greece asked.

"I don't know?" he responded. "Don't you have any food?"

Antonio rushed through the room, "Greece, I'll bring you back some food later, okay?" Spain said, opening the door.

"Okay, thanks, Spain." Antonio closed the door. "What is that bear doing, Canada?"

"Oh that's -," he looked down, "what's your name?"

"Kumajiro. Who are you?" he responded.

"I'm Canada."

Greece stared in disbelief, "He can talk?"

"Of course." Canada answered.

"So are you making pancakes with us or not?" Prussia asked.

"Sure."


	2. Learning

**Disclaimer**: Spain, Greece, Prussia, and Canada don't belong to me, they belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. :D

"Okay, so, Canada, did you bring the pancake stuff?" Prussia quickly began. He paced up and down the kitchen, going down a list of items Canada should have brought.

"W-well, I didn't bring a pan because I thought Spain would have one," Canada looked down at Kimajiro. "But I have the syrup."

"That's all you brought?" Prussia stopped, turned around, and faced Canada. "What if he doesn't have the other things?"

"We could go to the store, Prussia," Greece suggested, petting his cat.

"Yeah, we could, but what if I don't wanna?"

"Then you couldn't make your pancakes."

"We could check if he has anything," Canada said, reaching to open the cabinet. "I can't reach it," he quietly sighed while noticeably blushing. Greece, the tallest in the room, walked towards him.

"Here," he stretched his arm, opening the cabinet. Prussia walked from behind Greece and Canada and separated them with his arms.

"... Was?" Prussia was standing on his tip-toes, peering into the cabinet.

"Was what?" Greece asked, not noticing Prussia's accent.

"Nein, I meant 'what'."

"But you said 'was'," Greece was clearly confused.

"It's German for what, Greece. 'Was' is German for 'what'." Prussia sighed and rolled his eyes explaining.

"Oh." Greece blinked.

"Anyway, what's wrong with Spain? The only thing in here is tomatoes!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Was zur Hölle...!" Greece walked by Prussia and looked into the cabinet.

"He does have a lot of tomatoes," Greece agreed.

"I can't see, still," Canada looked down. Greece walked near followed the Prussia.

"I can help," Greece smiled and began to pick Canada up by his legs. Prussia quickly stopped him.

"Hey, put him down. I can pick him up!" Prussia scoffed, jumping back from the cabinet. Heracles gently placed Matthew on the floor and took his hands away.

"It was fine, Prussia." Canada looked at the gleaming character.

"Yeah, well, I could have picked you up a lot faster. I'm obviously stronger."

"Bu-," Canada was interrupted by Prussia lifting his legs. He was struggling, although not a lot. Eventually he was carrying Matthew. He stood on his tip toes again and placed him below the cabinet. "That wasn't necessary, Prussia, really. But thanks," Canada blushed.


End file.
